Redguards
The most naturally Talented warriors in Tamriel, the dark-skinned, wiry-haired Redguards of Hammerfell seem born to battle, though their pride and fierce independence of spirit makes them more suitable as scouts or skirmishers, or as free-ranging heroes and adventurers, than as rank-and-file soldiers. In addition to their cultural affinities for many Weapon and Armor styles, Redguards are also physically blessed with hardy constitutions, resistance to poison, and quickness of foot. Redguards do not share the same blood as the other human races, and they have no connection with the ancestral Nordic homeland of Atmora. History Redguards (formerly "Yokudans") hail from the western continent of Yokuda, which sank into the sea in ancient times. The cause of Yokuda's sinking is attributed either to natural factors (earthquakes, tsunamis, or volcanic eruptions) or to the revenge of a defeated band of Ansei called the Hiradirge. Upon the sinking of their homeland around 1E 792, the Yokudan fleet set sail to the east, eventually arriving in what would later be Hammerfell. The bulk of the refugees remained on the island of Herne while the Ra Gada, the Warrior Wave, continued on to mainland Hammerfell in 1E 808. They attacked all settlements of Nede and Mer along with the native beasts, leaving no survivors and building upon the ruins left behind. After only a few brutal months, the Ra Gada had established a strong presence along the western shores of Hammerfell, disrupting and replacing the Imperial and Nordic raiders who had preyed upon the area for centuries. From the footholds along the coast, they continued to launch assault after assault, eventually succeeding in driving off the Orsimer and making way for the High King and the Yokudan royalty, known as Na-Totambu, to safely arrive in Hammerfell. The "Redguards", a phonetic corruption of "Ra Gada", solidified their place in history as magnificent warriors by defeating the strong and hardy Orcs. Despite how long ago they arrived, the Redguards are still the comparative newcomers: every other modern race had already emerged before the Ra Gada arrived at Tamriel's shores. The Redguards scorned their neighbors initially, and didn't even trade with them until after their worth had been proven in the successful Siege of Orsinium in 1E 980. Their own native language, Yoku, was almost entirely replaced to help stabilize foreign trades, although the language is still spoken. Hammerfell was easily absorbed by the Septim Empire in 2E 864, as it had been weakened by a bloody civil war, though the Empire subsequently had to make some significant concessions of power following a successful revolt in Stros M'Kai. Redguards would become more outgoing under the Septim Empire, and many branched out into other parts of Tamriel. Redguards reportedly served as mercenaries under the Camoran Usurper around 3E 267. King Camaron of Sentinel would be killed during the War of Betony in 3E 403, a short but vicious land dispute with Daggerfall over the eponymous island of Betony. The aftermath brought a lot of bad blood between the Bretons and Redguards of the Iliac Bay region. Following the Miracle of Peace, Sentinel (then under King Lhotun) greatly expanded to take over the entire northern coast of Hammerfell. It's known that near the end of the Third Era, the Redguards of eastern Hammerfell harbored a fierce grudge against Skyrim, and yearned for a chance to take back land that was seized during the War of the Bend'r-mahk in 3E 396. In 4E 171, the Great War erupted when the Aldmeri Dominion demanded, in part, that the new Emperor Titus Mede II cede large tracts of southern Hammerfell to them. The Empire fought back, but ultimately made the concession as part of the White-Gold Concordat of 4E 175. Though the rest of the Empire left them to their fate, the Redguards refused to accept this and suffered mass devastation all over southern Hammerfell in their long, though successful, repulsion of the Dominion's invasion. Many Redguards remain bitter over the Empire's abandonment, and their valiant struggle has convinced many throughout Tamriel that the entire Concordat was a mistake, and the Empire would have persevered had it fought on. Forebears and Crowns When Hammerfell became a province of the Second Empire and demarcated in the Imperial custom, Redguard society was formally divided into two main socio-political groups: the Crowns and the Forebears. The Crowns are descended from the High King and the Na-Totambu who ruled in Yokuda; they hold Yokudan tradition in high reverence and greatly dislike foreigners. Their influence has been waning since the last High King perished in 2E 862 and his son, the Crown Prince A'tor, reacted by viciously butchering the Forebear citizenry. When Tiber Septim's forces conquered the land two years later, it was perceived as a humanitarian gesture to stop the senseless bloodshed. While the intervention did cease open war, the hostility between the various regions of the province remains so great that some have been known to ignore their brethren when they're trying to repulse a foreign invasion. The Forebears are descended from the Ra Gada warrior class which conquered the province, and in so doing were exposed to many Nedic (and later Breton and Imperial) traditions and ideas, while the ancestors of the Crowns were not. The Forebears seek modernity; they are more cosmopolitan than their Crown counterparts and more welcoming of the Empire and its way of life. They have adopted modified Imperial and Breton styles for their dress, architecture, and names, and many have even reorganized their traditional gods and spirits to fit into the Imperial pantheon of the Divines. Forebears are generally predominant in coastal cities and other major trade centers, while most Crowns live in more secluded regions, notably the deserts and other inhospitable areas. More recently, a third faction, the Lhotunics (after their founder King Lhotun), has emerged espousing the progressive and cosmopolitan values of the Forebears while maintaining a strong respect for their past, though the specific compromises are not known. The movement is largely political: the Forebear kingdom of Sentinel is uniquely well-suited to forge a compromise between the two Redguard factions because it has been a seat of both Forebear and Crown power, and its economic and military strength has made it one of the most powerful and respected kingdoms in all of Tamriel. Since the Miracle of Peace and beyond, the Lhotunic movement has served as a unifying force for Sentinel as it gains dominion over more territory, and since much of that territory is dominated by disgruntled Crowns, the necessity of the Lhotunic movement is apparent. Due to their moderate platform and these expansionist policies, the Lhotunics are generally disliked by the remaining Forbears and Crowns. Society and Religion Like all races, Redguards have been shaped by their home. Their Yokudan heritage left them with advanced seafaring, agricultural, military and even astronomical knowledge that allowed them to thrive in a place where others merely hoped to survive. The Redguards had their own oral language, Yoku, but that was quickly replaced to ensure better contact with their neighbors. Redguard society is extremely martial, and nearly everyone is expected to have a grasp of basic Weaponry and Combat, although only the rulers are generally expected to have any knowledge of strategy, formations and tactics. Only the strongest, fastest and smartest Redguards are accepted into the demanding military (which consists mainly of various knightly orders), and they are expected to prove themselves worthy by facing death. Even their entertainment, like snake charming, bears some risk to it. The practice of eastern magic, or "Nudri-hi", is greatly frowned upon by Crown and Forebear alike, and outsiders are not tolerated in many parts of Hammerfell. They are a highly disciplined and enterprising people, having centuries of experience with warfare in their homeland. Their warriors are acknowledged to be among the best in the world. The Redguards are also known for their naval prowess, and their fleets have proved a match for the Empire's best armadas, as seen during the Stros M'kai revolt. Stros M'kai and some parts of mainland Hammerfell hold many Dwemer ruins, and some young Redguards seeking to enter military service must brave the dangers of these ruins. Most of their holidays and traditions seem to revolve around either the celebration of natural phenomena or the commemoration of great battles and warriors. Many of the nomadic tribesman, who mainly travel around the Alik'r Desert, have developed a deep, spiritual connection with the land and adhere to traditional Yokudan beliefs, which includes deities and spirits of all kinds, from Pixies (or faeries) to Satakal, the god of everything (a sort of fusion of Anu and Padomay that bears many similarities to the malevolent Nordic god Alduin). Occasionally, Satakal will destroy everything, and the spirits who manage to find a way to survive make their way into the Redguard pantheon of gods (evidencing a Redguard mentality that violence is necessary for growth). The chieftain of the modern Redguard pantheon is Ruptga, Tall Papa, the first to survive Satakal's destruction. Others include Zeht, Tall Papa's wife Morwha, Tava (considered equivalent to Kynareth), HoonDing (a god of necessary war against infidels), Leki, Onsi, and Diagna. Demons include Malooc, an enemy of the Ra Gada. Tu'whacca was thought to be some sort of god of apathy before the creation of the world, when he became a caretaker and protector of souls (similar to Arkay). The Yokudan creation myth involved Sep, a "crazy" merchant god who convinced the others to create the mortal world to make it easier for more spirits to survive Satakal's inevitable onslaught. Except it didn't make it easier; rather, the mortal plane acts as a trap and makes apotheosis even harder. In this way, the Redguard view of creation has more in common with the Elven tradition than that of other humans, who view the mortal plane as a blessing. Redguard Characters The following Characteristic baseline, Skills, Talents, Traits, and Powers apply to all Redguard Characters. Although not every Race receives an Item in from every category. Talents: May begin play a Melee Weapon Training (*) (WS) Talent of their choice. Traits: Resistance (Poison/Toxic) (1). Powers: Adrenaline Rush. Category:Setting Category:Races